halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussione:Halopedia
Nuova Homepage Notifico che ci stiamo (io e JTS) ancora lavorando, quindi non è la versione definitiva... comunque suggerimenti come quello di Unk.. sono ben accetti! -- niente ragazzi, sono qui per rincarare la dose di complimenti a chi ha provveduto a migliorare il sito! :DYubbo (discussioni) 14:22, set 27, 2012 (UTC) Ovviamente non è completa, tra le prossime modifiche avremo uno slider con gli affiliati, un nuovo sfondo e molto altro ancora ^^ 19:41, set 27, 2012 (UTC) Scusate, la manutenzione è finita? Si possono creare nuovi articoli? ??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 11:15, ott 1, 2012 (UTC) No, ma almeno ho dato un minimo di parvenza alla home... 13:37, ott 1, 2012 (UTC) Oltra a quelli di Halo 4, che ne dite di aggiungere le tracce musicali a tutti gli episodi???? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 13:25, ott 3, 2012 (UTC) Skin Cosa ne dite di una cosa del genere? 18:59, ott 21, 2012 (UTC) bella!??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 20:01, ott 21, 2012 (UTC) Allora appena yubbo da anche lui l'ok faccio :D 20:04, ott 21, 2012 (UTC) AGGIORNAMENTO: sembra essere "ben recepita" la grafica. tuttavia un ragazzo ci ha detto che i colori sono male abbinati (pare avere parecchie competenze, o per lo meno più di noi, in campo di associazioni cromatiche). Stiamo valutando un possibile cambiamento ;) questo nonostante abbia già dato il mio parere positivo sull'impostazione scelta :)Yubbo (discussioni) 23:04, ott 21, 2012 (UTC) Halopedia si aggiorna! Cosa ne dici? Cosa ne dite di questa skin nuova? 18:40, ott 27, 2012 (UTC) Bella! Secondo me bisognerebbe solo cambiare il colore delle scritte dello wikiactivity (blu su grigio) che non si leggono bene... ??? Unknown Monitor 19:11, ott 27, 2012 (UTC) Concordo con unknown, bisogna scurirle un pò... ONISurgeon colpisce ancora (discussioni) 19:38, ott 27, 2012 (UTC) Ora? 20:11, ott 27, 2012 (UTC) forse ancora un po'? ??? Unknown Monitor 20:13, ott 27, 2012 (UTC) Per me così sono ok ONISurgeon colpisce ancora (discussioni) 20:38, ott 27, 2012 (UTC) Per me era meglio prima,però potrebbe anche andare bene cosi se venissero messe le scritte un po più scure Alessio117 (discussioni) 23:13, ott 27, 2012 (UTC) Link così scuri? 10:54, ott 28, 2012 (UTC) Cosi va bene Alessio117 (discussioni) 13:46, ott 28, 2012 (UTC) Scusate, perchè ultimamente il sito si è riempito di link che conducono a pubblicità? non si possono togliere? ??? Unknown Monitor 21:21, nov 16, 2012 (UTC) :Allora, premettendo che la pubblicità non è di nostra (amministratori) competenza, la puoi togliere in due modi: #In fondo a Speciale:Preferenze; #Con un'estensione del browser come AdBlock. -- Come potete constatare ho avuto i miei 5 minuti di rage anti grafica minimal ed ho rifatto il logo in alto, volete tenere questo? Posso farlo come desiderate. Altra cosa, solo io mi sono innamorato di questa grafica? http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Va bene a voi se adeguo la nostra a quella? :D 14:24, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) : Il logo mi piace, ma forse sarebbe meglio fare la scritta un po' più larga. Poi non si potrebbe schiarire un po' lo sfondo, perchè così non si legge tanto bene? 14:38, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Ma il colore resta lo stesso, grigio e blu? GabryC (discussioni) 19:36, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Slider sarebbe da togliere Halo 4 è in arrivo ''dallo slider a fondo pagina ;) Ocizz (discussioni) 20:03, dic 18, 2012 (UTC) sistemato, ma ho notato che in generale andrebbe "migliorato". anche perchè Silentium è alle porte. potremmo cambiare anche lo slogan di Master Chief con uno più "recente".Yubbo (discussioni) 22:04, dic 18, 2012 (UTC) aggiungiamo halo 4 nel sondaggio in basso a destra? Ocizz (discussioni) 15:34, gen 16, 2013 (UTC) : e non dimentichiamo gli auguri di buon natale nella bacheca a destra :) 20:23, gen 16, 2013 (UTC) : ? Ocizz (discussioni) 13:26, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) : Intendevo l'"Angolo della Comunity", a destra sotto la lista delle pagine più seguite. Però ora vedo che lo hanno già corretto 13:38, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Ho messo "Halo 4" tra le opzioni del sondaggio, mi dispiace solo che venga considerato come nuovo template e quindi tutti i voti sono andati a farsi benedire :S ... Beh almeno così si riparte in maniera più "equa" Carter-A258 (discussioni) 19:25, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) : Comunque nel sondaggio di prima aveva vinto Halo 3, seguito da Halo: Reach e da Halo: CE. Lo scriviamo da qualche parte? 21:36, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) penso di scriverlo sulla pagina di FB.Yubbo (discussioni) 16:14, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) : Non sarebbe meglio sostituire la scritta ''Trilogia Principale nello slide in cima e sostituirlo con Prima Trilogia? 18:07, gen 27, 2013 (UTC) Lo faccio subitoYubbo (discussioni) 00:10, feb 1, 2013 (UTC) : Scusate se rompo ancora, ma bisognerebbe aggiornate i personaggi dello slider apposta in alto :) 17:14, feb 7, 2013 (UTC) sono d'accordo, proporrei di togliere johnson e magari sostituirlo col didatta. è un personaggio che continuerà a guadagnare rilievo, dopotutto.Yubbo (discussioni) 14:16, feb 8, 2013 (UTC) : Va bene. Altrimenti, anche lasciando Johnson, si possono aggiungere sia il Didatta che Jul 'Mdama, ma di importante ci sono anche Lasky, Palmer, squadra Majestic... Non si potrebbe fare uno slide tipo quello di Halo Nation, con tutti i suggerimenti in basso? Tipo questo a lato. Magari nella sezione Personaggi mettiamo "Umani", "Covenant" e "Precursori", e quando si passa sopra con il mouse escono tutti i suggerimenti. Che ne dite? Si può fare?-- 16:58, feb 8, 2013 (UTC) non so se quella feature è supportata qui :CYubbo (discussioni) 17:53, feb 8, 2013 (UTC) bisogna immortalare il fatto di aver raggiunto 2000 pagine! Ocizz (discussioni) 19:14, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Concordo. È un traguardo che merita riconoscimento GabryC (discussioni) 19:32, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) decisamente. lo facciamo :D Vi informo che una nuova homepage è in lavorazione al momento. Molto ispirata alla home attuale di Halo Nation.Yubbo (discussioni) 19:57, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Benissimo. Non vedo l'ora di vederla GabryC (discussioni) 20:22, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) ma Ur-Didatta? cosa sarebbe non lo trovo Ricordati di firmare. Comunque non ne ho mai sentito parlare GabryC (discussioni) 20:07, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Nuovissima Homepage Quando sarà pronta la nuova Homepage, più o meno? Qualcuno ne sa nulla? GabryC (discussioni) 18:27, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) se ne stanno occupando Xwx e deathangel.Yubbo (discussioni) 10:00, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. Tempo stimato? GabryC (discussioni) 18:57, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) Al momento abbiamo un pò di problemi con la pagina facebook, in particolare domani potrebbe esserci il primo appuntamento della radio, e abbiamo un possibile conflitto interno tra admin su cui preferisco non prolungarmi. Penso che comunque le cose stiano andando velocemente, visto che l'ultima volta che ho controllato erano abbastanza avanti. D'accordo GabryC (discussioni) 20:22, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) Un conflitto tra admin? Però GabryC (discussioni) 17:24, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) Articolo del mese Ciao a tutti ragazzi, vorrei focalizzare un momento l' attenzione sull' articolo del mese ... Nonostante sia stato felice che Kurt-051, proposto da me, abbia vinto ... beh vi faccio notare che AGOSTO 2012 era un bel po' di tempo fa XD !!! So benissimo che siamo stati tutti impegnati, chi su facebook, chi nella homepage e chi a dare una mano con gli articoli, però direi che è ora di votare per un nuovo articolo ! Purtroppo in fatto di "votazioni" sono scarso come pochi, credo sia un template ma non ne sono certo ... Se Xwx o qualcuno che a suo tempo aprì le votazioni (JTS-117) mi dicesse quale template (sempre che sia un template) o che codice sorgente inserire farei tutto io per permettervi di votare il nuovo articolo per la homepage ! Ovviamente potrei fare questo ogni mese, mi basta solo sapere se siete d' accordo ... Pensavo comunque di : #Fare la votazione per gli articoli da candidare e scrivere le eventuali "regole" riguardo a come votare/candidare gli articoli. #Far votare gli articoli candidati e scegliere quello con più voti da mettere in home. Grazie per l' attenzione :) ! Carter-A258 (discussioni) 13:46, apr 13, 2013 (UTC) Concordo. Tuttavia, stavo pensando anche di inserire anche il nome dell'utente che lo ha scritto (nel caso sia un articolo recentissimo). In ogni caso, stavo guardando come era stato inserito, e dire che però ci vuole anche il titolo "Articolo del mese" o qualcosa del genere. In quello che c'è ora, però, non c'è scritto. E francamente, se fossi un utente nuovo o una qualsivoglia persona che consulta la wiki, non capirei il perchè c'è quell'articolo in bella vista. In ogni caso, fare questo articolo ogni mese mi va bene, semprechè ci sia qualcuno che faccia la votazione GabryC (discussioni) 13:54, apr 13, 2013 (UTC) Sono un pò incasinato per gestire la cosa ora. farò sapere su FBYubbo (discussioni) 15:48, apr 14, 2013 (UTC) Al momento non posso seguire nulla, però vi posso dire come fare: #Raccogliete le candidature attraverso un nuovo blog. #Create un altro blog, oppure modificate quello esistente, in modo tale da permettere di votare con il seguente codice: Domanda 1 2 3 4 Esempio: Come si chiama il vostro gatto Romeo Casper Cosmo Gatto Viene così: Come si chiama il vostro gatto Romeo Casper Cosmo Guendalino Si possono aggiungere infinite opzioni (credo). Ditemi se ci sono altre domande. -- Grazie Xwx. Carter, te ne occuperai te? GabryC (discussioni) 19:01, apr 14, 2013 (UTC) Mi metto subito all' opera ... credo che domani appena torno faccio il blog e iniziamo a programmare un po' il tutto ok ? Vi ringrazio per l' aito e l' attenzione :) Carter-A258 (discussioni) 21:49, apr 14, 2013 (UTC) Articolo del mese terminato Ok ragazzi ho fatto tutto, ho modificato il template e ho aggiunto alcune modifiche, se avete qualche consiglio oppure ho fatto qualche errore ditemelo che correggo subito :) . Spero vi piaccia ! Carter-A258 (discussioni) 12:49, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) Perfetta, direi. Ottima idea il riquadro arancione. Niente male ;) GabryC (discussioni) 16:58, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) Forum Io ho disattivato il forum, non so com'è saltato fuori. A breve tornerà. -- In realtà l' ho attivato io su richiesta diretta di GabryC ... Mi ha chiesto di attivarli perchè voleva evitare di creare infinite discussioni in bacheca e non ha tutti i torti. Tra le altre poi il forum mi sembra una buona idea, o quantomeno un' idea utile visto che le discussioni diventano veramente impossibili da seguire molto spesso. Carter-A258 (discussioni) 18:19, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) Già, confermo. E dato che spesso ci sono discussioni su Halo 5 e tutto ciò che avverrà per quanto riguarda l'universo di Halo, nelle bacheche, avevo appunto chiesto a Carter di attivarli, affinchè si discuta di ciò su discussioni nei forum appositamente create. È una cattiva idea Xwx? GabryC (discussioni) 19:01, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) :Non è una cattiva idea quella del forum, non lo è affatto. Infatti ho scritto a breve tornerà. Devo solamente ritoccare la home e poi arriverà un update massiccio alla wiki. Mentre aspettate meglio utilizzare un blog al posto delle bacheche. Mi accodo ;) è una buona idea, ma date tempo a Xwx ;) Comunque sarò assente per un pò di giorni ancora, scusate ma sono inguaiato con lo studio.Yubbo (discussioni) 18:36, mag 2, 2013 (UTC) D'accordo, Xwx, aspetteremo. Yubbo, non ti preoccupare, ci penseremo noi utenti e gli altri admin alla wiki nel frattempo GabryC (discussioni) 19:10, mag 2, 2013 (UTC) Eh, io il 18 parto per due settimane in Galles con la scuola... i professori si son trovati tutti all'ultimo e ora ho tipo interrogazioni e compiti tutte le settimane quasi tutti i giorni. Anche Xwx... acci, tutti indaffarati a quanto vedo. Va beh, aspetteremo la nuova homepage e i forum GabryC (discussioni) 11:26, mag 3, 2013 (UTC) Nuovo Gioco, Nuova Storia ragazzi facciamo la pagina relativa ad Halo 5, o aspettiamo che 343i renda la notizia ufficiale visto che ancora non si sa se si tratti di Halo 5 o di un episodio con nome diverso? cmq video fantastico O__O Ocizz (discussioni) 18:35, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) Io francamente aspetterei altre informazioni. Su Halo 5 non abbiamo nulla di concreto e/o abbastanza consistente. Per come la vedo io, aspettiamo ancora un po': del resto uscirà l'anno prossimo. E per ora non vi è un trailer del gameplay nè sono state svelate informazioni sul multiplayer, a differenza di molti altri videogiochi presentati all'E3 (come Need for Speed, Battlefield 4 etc...), perciò non possiamo scrivere granchè. Comunque io sono contrario ad una creazione troppo prematura, poi se la maggioranza degli utenti vota per scriverla mi adeguerò... xD GabryC (discussioni) 20:51, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) No Gabry hai ragione ... che scriveremo ? In halo 5 John avrà un mantello (incerto e poco probabile), camminerà nella sabbia e avrà la visiera rotta ? Dobbiamo aspettare non abbiamo praticamente nulla ! Carter-A258 (discussioni) 22:28, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) Colori troppo abbaglianti nei template e tabelle Non so se si era già parlato di questo, ma ho notato che nella wiki le tabelle di descrizione e i template di fine pagina hanno un fondo bianco e le scritte dei link gialle e le altre grigie. Io direi assolutamente di migliorare questa cosa.. Arby57 (discussioni) 14:49, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Io avevo già segnalato questa cosa a Yubbo e Xwx. Ho cambiato gli sfondi dei template, per così dire, "semplici" (manutenzione, bozza etc), ma quelli delle armi, veicoli etc (per così dire "complessi) non so dove mettere le mani. Peraltro avevo anche chiesto di creare altri due template, uno sulle fazioni e uno sulla cronologia di una guerra, ribellione o quant'altro GabryC (discussioni) 15:08, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Mentre c'ero ho sistemato il colore dei template di armi e vecoli. Al massimo non si potrebbe scrivere qui tutti i template che non vanno, così li sistemiamo al più presto? 20:42, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Beh Unknown, sono tutti quelli come quelli che hai già sistemato: personaggi, velivoli etc (non so quanti e quali siano) GabryC (discussioni) 20:55, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Va beh, appena ne vediamo uno che non va provvediamo. Tanto basta sostituire lo sfondo bianco con uno grigio ;) 21:16, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Articolo del mese: che si fa? Salve a tutti. L'amministratore Carter-A258 era colui che si occupava dell'articolo del mese. Tuttavia ora è inattivo per molto tempo. Per cui chiedo: chi è che ora se ne occupa? Perché se lo dobbiamo avere ogni ''mese, è giusto che ci pensi qualcun'altro (senza nulla togliere a Carter che ha fatto un '''eccellente '''lavoro nei mesi in cui l'ha svolto). Richiedo quindi una discussione su tale argomento, anche perché Halo 2 è già da parecchio che c'è, penso sia da almeno giugno GabryC (discussioni) 08:15, nov 5, 2013 (UTC) Ma io non sono inattivo XD !!! Semplicemente non scrivo molto, perchè non ho molto da scrivere ... in questo momento non ci sono "novità" reali su Halo e quindi qui c'è solo da fare un lavoro di "affinamento" degli articoli . Io purtroppo sono impegnatissimo e difficilmente riesco a modificare (certo quando ce n'è davvero bisogno posso benissimo). In più io ho pure fatto un secondo sondaggio dopo "Halo 2" ma hanno risposto in 2 ! Non sapevo che fare ! Comunque se volete posso occuparmene io . MA e sottolineo il "ma", è meglio incominciare il mese prossimo ok ? Perchè tra votazioni ecc. arriviamo il 20 di novembre e non ha senso ! Secondo me (ditemi se va bene) è meglio aprire le candidature per gli articoli da votare in seguito questo lunedì (11) per poi iniziare le votazioni dell' articolo ok ? così il primo di ogni mese abbiamo un articolo ... ora è inutile :S Carter-A258 (discussioni) 20:37, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) Scusami, mi sono spiegato male. Intendevo che non avevi tempo per essere "attivo", datoche non ti ho visto scrivere molto, come avrai notato, e che non ti vedevo che facevi i blog per votare l'articolo del mese (per cui presumevo che fossi impegnato). Comunque sia va benissimo come hai proposto tu. Si fa per il mese di dicembre. Scusami per l'equivoco GabryC (discussioni) 08:10, nov 7, 2013 (UTC) Ma no di che ti scusi Gabry ! Hai ragione tranquillo ... beh comunque da lunedì 11 iniziamo il blog :) Carter-A258 (discussioni) 14:28, nov 7, 2013 (UTC) D'accordo ;) GabryC (discussioni) 15:45, nov 7, 2013 (UTC) Piccolo problema grafico Volevo segnalarvi che nella pagina principale la colonna di destra (o meglio i template di tale colonna) è troppo larga (o troppo spostata verso il limite destro della pagina) per cui una parte del testo all'interno risulta tagliato. Il problema credo sia sorto in seguito all'introduzione del layout fluido, per cui vi invito a leggere questo blog post per porvi rimedio. Oltre a questo, lo sfondo della wiki risulta un po' decentrato (almeno nel mio schermo a 15 pollici), quindi forse sarebbe bene leggere anche qui. Comunque sto preparando una pagina di aiuto più specifico sullo sfondo, quindi magari prossimamente date un'occhiata anche all'aiuto di Wikia. [[User:Minerva_Titani| ''Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 13:30, gen 26, 2014 (UTC) Ciao ragazzi,sono un nuovo iscritto e vi volevo dire che ho visto l'ultima discussione ed è stata fatta nel 2012!!! e quindi volevo sapere solo se il sito fosse ancora attivo oppure no, se si volevo se per favore un amministratore mi spiegasse un po come funziona il sito. Aggiungo che io mi sono iscritto perkè amo halo ed è da quando avevo 5 anni che ci gioco,Iniziai appunto con halo combat evolved per il vecchio xbox, quindi penso di intendermene abbastanza e volevo contribuire al sito. Home Ragazzi vorrei porre un "problemino", se così vogliamo chimarlo. Ve lo dico chiaro e tondo: La Home è un po' penosa. Non che sia brutta eh, però rispetto alle home delle altre wiki e soprattutto alla home di Halo Nation, è un po' "indietro". Poi abbiamo lo stesso sfondo e la stessa impostazione da un anno praticamente ... Che ne dite se lavoriamo un po' per migliorarla e magarli tenerla un po' al passo con le altre wiki ? Carter-A258 (discussioni) 18:24, mar 11, 2015 (UTC) Volentieri, anche se devo rimettere mano ai codici HTML e CSS. Sfortunatamente, tra una settimana e mezzo parto per la bella Inghilterra, quindi non sarò attivo... e anche ora lo sono poco. Vedrò che posso fare GabryC (discussioni) 20:01, mar 11, 2015 (UTC)